Monster
by SinsRose
Summary: Look at him. Look at me. That boy is bad. And honestly. He's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes.I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before..." Cassidy/Tommy Bradam Smut AU


**_Discalmer- Don't own these guys and never will. For god's sake if you are the person mentioned please hit the back button it saves you from viewing this._**

**_Don't own Lady gaga's Mnster Lyrics either._**

* * *

_Monster._

_Cassidy/Tommy_

Races, there were many types of them. It wasn't just average humans anymore. We all know about them so I'm not going to explain what they are to us because we already know. The second closest thing to being human was an elf. Elves were quiet different however than humans in a variety of ways. Elves weren't just known for their ears, they were known for their connection to nature, and their pretty little faces. Some elves had more of a connection than others; they were also very talented in musicians. Elves were known also for hiding their emotions, and managing to half lie and half tell the truth confusing people very often.

Nekos, they were known to follow the path of humans more as well as elves. Nekos had the heightened senses of a cat, their eyes had slit like pupils in varieties of colors not just black. Nekos tended to have longer nails as well much like a cats, and a pair of cat ears that matched their hair color, the tails however weren't always there not all Nekos were born with them. They were known for fierce tempers and were very protective of family and friends if they got hurt.

The next breed of race was a branch that descended off the Nekos but didn't retain the cat like features. Shapeshifters, they were known for their ability to transfigure into other animal on their will. Their eyes changed colors depending on their moods, and Shapeshifters often had a gift or talent they were born with and mastered at a young age. Like Nekos you shouldn't piss them off or there would be hell to pay if you weren't friends or family.

The next race- Fairies were quiet different than humans and the other races. Fairies had a bitter sense of humor on the world at points, and just because they glittered didn't mean they were all prissy. Well they could be depending on the Fairy. Fairies often were vivid with their emotions and could be very insecure at times. They were fragile beings, and once offended by someone they tended to hold grudges. Their appearance looked very young, almost a childlike quality to it for the female Fairies. The males often were more refined in their features, looking more like females, Fairies didn't always have wings however under or around their eyes there would be designs or patterns in glitter as their birthmark it varied on each Fairy, and there wings were only shown to the ones who cares about them, it was a symbol of a bound between a fairy and person when you saw their wings.

Angels, they were different. Very different. Their appearances they had the innocence of a child written on them. They were stunning creatures, beauty and very very fragile. Angels were very breakable creatures, very delicate. Their emotions were strong, and they often were scared of their emotions at times. If you broke their trust they hurt a lot after it, they weren't creatures to mess with they were very sensitive. They were often known for their slim figures and childish like faces, and their wings weren't shown unless they knew you for a long time.

The last race was Demons or they were commonly known as Devils. Devils were somewhat like their cousins on the family tree the Angels but weren't. Devils were known for their innocent like features, which hide their true intentions. Demons often were known by their pretty features and there light skin color, if anything they were a light tan but nothing heavy. Contrary to popular beliefs their horns didn't show unless they were thinking something devious. They could be told apart by a tattoo on one of their shoulders, each Demon or Devil had a different one at birth, they chose whether or not they wanted to hide their wings, they could leave them out in the open if they wanted too.

_"Don't call me GaGa I've never seen one like that before. Don't look at me like that. You amaze me."_

When I first met him, I didn't expect to fall so head over heels for a Devil.

I guess I should thank Adam for all this. He's a friend of mine that is a shifter. I'm a twenty-three year old elf, and elves aren't short. I'm five foot nine. It's kinda funny though because most humans think I'm one of them until they realize my ears, actually not many people notice them which is kinda funny, really funny considering my hair doesn't fall over them like most of us. I'm the bassist for Adam's band actually. Adam's a really good singer, although that's probably his gift as a shifter.

"Hey Tommy!" Ughh, I so didn't want her to notice I was here. That means Brad is around the little fucker of a fairy. Did I mention how prissy they can be? She's twenty-one with shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes, her body in a baby ball top a brown one with black leather jeans. Brown quartz on a necklace hung around her neck, and a round childish face and vivid brown eyes. Did I mention how much of a devil she could be and that wasn't even her race. I learned my lesson not to be around her and Ari at the same time.

"Arya, what the hell are you up to?" I asked the brown haired angel who was grinning.

"Ari said she wanted me to meet a friend of hers, but they aren't here yet…" Her voice trailed off.

Oh fucking great. That confirms that Brad is going to be here. That's a joy. Not. A peck on my forehead catches me off guard. "Hey Glitterbaby." Adam's here. I look up at the shape shifter, his eyes are a light blue, and at least he's in a good mood. He's wearing his usual Queen tee-shirt and leather jeans nothing major tonight. There's light grey eye shadow against his eyes and black eye liner.

"Hey." I answer to him nicely and return the peck. "Where's your prissy Fairy of a boyfriend?" I ask him, I have to be one of the temperamental elves anyone has met because the majority of us don't have tempers like me.

"He's not that prissy." Adam defends and I snort.

"Sure and I'm not pissy." I retort.

Adam gives me a glare and a punch on the arm. Then I hear his loud mouth and I can already feel my headache and it isn't because of the techno music they're playing in the club. Brad Bell known as Cheeks to some people comes into view. He's twenty six two years younger than me and Adam. Brad's a prissy little Fairy, or at least to me he is. His birthmark is a small rose and stem on his eyelid which he covers up most of the time when he's out. Right now there's a coat of brown eye shadow over it that glitters slightly, he's wearing a brown vest, no shirt no surprises, and brown leather jeans. It's different for him, more open.

He goes right over to his boyfriend Adam popping him a kiss and then he looks over to me kissing me on the lips and I gag. "Hello sweetheart." He says with a giggle. I'm going to murder him one day. One day.

"Hello fucktard." I answer my vein throbbing already in my neck.

"Ohhhh isn't he a ray of sunshine tonight." Brad says sourly to Adam.

I want to beat the shit out of him right now, and I hear Arya giggle at his words. Urgh. I want to murder them right now. Ari isn't even here yet and-

"Hey Glitterbaby." Fuck my life, speak of the devil. Can I go die? I must have pissed of god this is not a great night already. I hear Arya giggle again and I want to shoot her, Brad and Ari.

"Go away Ari." I hiss at the other shifter, she twenty. She's wearing a purple tank top and a mini skirt that matches that is black and purple. Her fingers are wearing fishnet fingerless gloves, and knee high leather boots.

Her eyes fix on mine. "Why Tommy I'm so hurt." She says with a fake pout.

"Save it for someone who cares." I say to her wanting to slam my head on the bar table.

"Who pissed him off already?" She asks Adam.

I hear a snigger from Brad. I get up, and move away from them. I can see Adam frown from the distance but I walk to the upstairs part of the club, I don't want to deal with them right now. I settle at the bar, but before I order a drink a figure beside me stops me.

_"He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart (You little monster) He ate my heart. He a-a-ate my heart out (You amaze me)"_

The figure maybe is a little taller than me just barely and maybe a few years younger than me. He's wearing a leather jacket over a black vest showing a line of pale skin because the jacket is open. A Newsbury cap is titled sideways on his hair, a leather necklace around his neck that dangles down. A faint amount of brown glittery eye shadow is on his eyes. Leather black jeans cling onto his skin like a sin, a faint smirk on his lips as he sips a drink. Then I realize that he caught me staring and I look away flushed. Way to go Tommy.

My own eyes are dusted in an off white color that very faintly glitters. I'm wearing a white vest that's open showing off some of my skin because of my white corset that stops were the breast line would be on a female but it's comfortable for me. It has blue rhinestones running down the sides of it in patterns, which follow into my white leather jeans, thanks to Adam. A white quartz necklace hangs off my neck, a gift from fans, my ears are showing and piercings hang from them.

"Well aren't you a pretty one." The stranger said, his voice oh god it sounded like pure lust if that was even possible to my ears.

I swallowed my eyes looking at the strangers; I could feel my face get hot. "I'm sorry what?" My thoughts were a mess; I was straight for fucks sake. Well straight to Adam and the others, Brad didn't think so.

The stranger leaned closer to me his mouth against my ear. "I said sweetheart aren't you a pretty one." He said his breath hitting my ears causing me to shiver. He pulled back with a smirk, staring me in the eyes and I felt flustered more than I should of. "You have a name sweetheart?" He asked me and I swallowed. Fuck why was he affecting me so much?

"T-Tommy." Did I just fucking stutter? I just fucking stuttered. Shit.

His head stroked my cheek. "Well Tommy you're certainly a pretty little elf." I could feel myself blushing now. I wanted to run away right now, I was sure my face was scarlet. "You seem a bit shy. Are you?" He whispered his lips inches from mine, his nose brushing against mine. "I can show you a good time." Then he leaned in for the kill.

_"Look at him. Look at me. That boy is bad. And honestly. He's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes."_

I don't think I've ever had such a strong reaction to a male kissing me beside the few I've had with Adam. My fingers clutched onto my shoulders, as our lips locked. The stranger's lips tasted like something fruity with a kick; if I didn't know better I would say a Strawberry Daiquiri and I could get enough of it. He nipped and sucked at my lips, and I opened my mouth his tongue slipping into my mouth mingling and tasting me and I moaned, my hands clutching his shoulders. He pulled away with a light pop, and I was panting, he had a smirk on his face. "Cassidy, Cassidy Haley." He said his voice holding pure want.

Fuck. Fuck. I was a wreck and he barely even touched me. I was a mess already, half my mind wanting me to beg him to fuck me the other half being the reasonable side. What the hell was wrong with me? "Have trouble there pretty boy? Or do you want me to fuck you so hard you can't stand, that you're going to scream so loud that it will make your own throat hoarse." His lips were pressed against my ear shell and I fought back a moan.

I couldn't form a coherent thought. "Is that what you want me to do? Make you scream?" Cassidy bit down on my earlobe and I let a moan rank though my body.

"Ahh fuck…Cassidy..Please." My breathing was ragged, panting.

He whispered against my ear. "You're going to half to wait sweetheart. I've friends to talk to, they wouldn't like it too much if I left them." With that his teeth were gone, but before he got up he gave me a rough bite on my neck causing me to press against him in a writhing mess moaning. "Oh I can't wait to make you scream." Cassidy says as he pulls back, and I follow him as he walks down the stairs to wherever he's going and then I realize who he's friends with and curse under my breath.

_"I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before. She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby. We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall, But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah."_

Cassidy is talking softly to Brad and Brad looks at me. "So you've meet over there?" Brad says, leaning Adam's head leaning on his shoulder.

"Pissy? I wouldn't use that word…" Cassidy voice trails off, and for a second maybe I'm seeing things but I see small black horns.

Adam seems to notice the horns too. "Cass, what are you planning?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about Adam much…" He says before going off to talk to Ari.

"I don't like it when he's like that." Brad says softly.

"He's up to something isn't he?" Adam says to Brad.

"Yeah, he's found a pretty boy that he wants to fuck into next week." Brad replies dryly.

I swallow hard flushing a little. "I think pretty boy however here knows something." Brad's eyes fix on me.

"Brad for the last fucking time, I'm straight." I hiss at him.

"Really you had no issues fucking Adam into next week." He retorts.

"Adam was completely different, and you know that." I hiss at him.

"Doesn't matter honey. You still like dick." Brad says smugly as Adam begins to flush.

I glare at him. "Adam can't you control your prissy bitch of a boyfriend? It makes me wonder if you bottom for everyone."

Adam sputters at the comment, flushing a dark red, and Brad grins biting his ear. "Oh trust me. I have him under a leash and collar." Brad starts to giggle as Adam flushes darker and I start laughing as Adam whimpers and starts swearing at Brad.

"Fuck you." He hisses at me. "Fuck you." He hisses at Brad.

"Baby more like its fuck you." Brad says back as he plants a heavy kiss to Adam and I laugh harder as Adam lets out a squeak.

A sudden whisper in my ear makes me jump. "Come and follow me, while there busy." Cassidy whispers into my ear and I obey heading out the doors, following Cassidy into the car and then into a building.

_"That boy is a monster. M-M-M-Monster. That boy is a monster. M-M-M-Monster. That boy is a -er-er-er."_

His hands tug at my hair causing a moan to come from my lips as we climb up the stairs. We make it to his bedroom door and suddenly I'm pinned against the door my fingers clutching at his shoulders, my head thrown back in a moan as he bites down onto my neck. Devils, often steal blood when or before they fuck, they like the flavor of it and it varies from person to person, they don't need it to live however it's just something they do to give more pleasure, it's illegal for an elf to mate with one, you can get into a lot of trouble if you do. I moan louder as he sucks down on my neck before planting kisses down my jaw and neck. "Tommy, you do realize if anyone finds out about this that I'll be killed." He whispers against my skin kissing it.

"You're asking me to mate?" I whisper my voice breathy as he pulls off my vest.

"Yes. I need to know are you willing to risk it for me." He whispers running his fingers over my skin and it makes me shiver.

"Yes." I whisper. Then he kisses me hard enough to bruise and my finger wrap around his neck moaning as he sucks and bits at my lips bruising them. The taste of his lips is like alcohol so sweet, so addicting, he pulls me into the bedroom and we fall into a tangled mess of body parts kissing hard, my fingers clutching at him as I moan.

Cassidy's fingers undo the ties on my corset slipping it off to reveal my slim upper figure. "Such a pretty little elf." He whispers kissing my skin, one of his fingers running over a nipple causing me to arch at the slight touch, he leans down to lick at it and I cry out as the heat encloses over it. "Such a little slut." Cassidy whispers with a slight pop as he pulls away from the nipple.

Cassidy slips off his hat throwing it on the floor as his vest and shirt follow, and I'm pretty sure my eyes are lustful as I look at him. I can see his Devil tattoo and its fitting and real pretty. My fingers trail over his skin that feels like it's burning and he closes his eyes shivering slightly as I brush over one of his nipples. Cassidy leans down again and his mouth nips and sucks on a nipple and I arch moaning, god it feels amazing. He bits down on it and I let out a cry my nails digging into his shoulder.

He smirks sucking harder making me cry out, fuck I'm so aroused right now I feel like I might come any minute. "Cassidy….Fuck…please." I'm a whimpering mess as he pulls away from my abused nipple with a smirk.

_He ate my heart(I love that girl)He ate my heart(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

Cassidy begins to pull of my jeans with a grin, and I whimper as he touches the thin fabric of my boxers. His fingers palm me though my boxers rubbing my cock, and I let out another breathy whimper. I rub against him trying to get friction and he grins at me, at my wanton actions. He quickly strips me of my boxers, his finger running against my asshole and I squirm, letting out a whine.

"Cassidy!" I hiss whimpering. He shoves his finger into me and I let out a loud moan pressing myself against the finger. Thank god I'm not some virgin. "Harder." I say moaning, my voice sounds real slutty. He slips another finger into my tight hole, and I moan harder, as he curves the finger in me pressing against that spot that makes me cry out and writher on the sheets."AH, Nrgh.." My voice is an incoherent mess of moans and panting.

"Come here." Cassidy pulls his fingers out and I whine from the loss of contact. He strips off his jeans and I crawl over to him, the decent thing about demons is there clean, they don't get sexual diseases like humans. He pulls me onto his lap and I moan when our cocks brush against each other, he grabs me roughly by the hips slamming me down on his cock and I let out a loud moan, thrusting it in and out me his grip tight on my hips. His fingers are holding my hips tight enough to leave bruises but it feels so good. So good. The fire ranks though my body, the coil getting close and closer, and by the look on Cassidy's face he's close too.

He licked his lips Said to me. Girl you look good enough to his arms around me. Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"

His arms wrap around me and his tongue flicks out to lick the skin on my neck before biting down hard, one of his hands pulling on my hair. I let out a loud cry as my body convulses, my hands ranking down his back drawing blood, he cries out moaning as well, and I pull out of him panting, come littering on my chest and his own. He grabs a wipe from somewhere cleaning me off and I pant lying on my bed, blood dripping down his lips my blood.

He licks his tinted lips smiling then lying beside me and then I see them, his wings. They're small just barely around four feet, the wings are black color, and there pressed against his back. There small compared to the ones I've seen before. Cassidy turns over running a hand though my blonde hair. "You're definitely one of the elves that are quite different than the rest." He says running a hand though my hair.

"I get that a lot, one of the reasons Adam likes me." I answer.

"I'm going to have to bring you back. If any of the Devils around here see you they might rat me out. Go shower, I'll find you some decent clothes." Cassidy gets up and I listen, and go shower.

"_I wanna Just Dance, But he took me home instead. Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed. We French kissed on a subway train. He tore my clothes right off."_

Where walking down the streets of La. I'm in completely different clothing all but the necklace is with me. Cassidy has given me a loose fitting black tee shirt and one of his black vests that is unzipped that hangs on my shoulders, my necklace dangling down. Leather jeans etched with patterns on the sides are on my frame. Cassidy's newsboy cap is on my head, my bangs falling over one eye.

Beside me Cassidy is wearing an unzipped up leather vest, a white muscle shirt underneath it and short black leather shorts that cling to him, a hole in the back of them his short devil tail sticking out. Apparently a few devils or demons still have tails they just chose to show them when they're taken or mated, that explains why his wings are sticking out too, and he's got his own newsboy cap on sideways. We must look like quiet the pair.

"So here's my cell number...I'll stop by later tomorrow if that's alright." Cassidy says softly.

I unlock my door while glancing at him. "Sure thing." Cassidy leans over me and gives me a light kiss on my lips, nothing dirty just a light simple one.

_That boy is a monster. M-m-m-monster(Could I love him?)_

He turns away, a muttered goodbye and I smile opening my apartment door and I jump startled as I see Adam and Brad lying on the couch, Brad in Adam's lap. "So how'd it go?" Brad says with a giggle and I slam the door shut.

I glare at Brad, my temper shot at the Fairy. "Brad get the fuck out of my house now!" I snarl at him, grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him like a ragdoll. I don't want to deal with him right now; I only want to deal with Adam.

Adam winces as Brad hits the floor with a thud. Never piss me off. "Brad, sweetie you better go." Adam says softly.

"Bitch you are so telling me what he told you after." Brad says his tone sour as he walks out the door with a large slam that falls. Oh thank god the bitch is gone.

I sink onto the couch beside Adam, and I can see him thinking in his eyes. "Where'd the corset go?" It's the first words that leave his mouth.

"It's somewhere." I say while putting Cassidy's number in my contacts. "Is Brad always this bitchy or is it mating season?" I ask Adam. 

"Mating season." Adam says dryly and I snigger, that explains the bitchyness and the giggling. "So what happened?" His voice is soft not prying.

"Adam, what I did you can't tell Brad about unless he finds out from Cassidy. You know its illegal for an elf to mate with devils."

Adam's eyes widen. "You mated with Cass. Shit Tommy are you fucking insane. If you're caught by your people they'll fucking kill you. Cassidy is wide known. What the fuck are thinking?" Adam hisses his eyes turning a red a crimson color. "Do you know how."-

"Shut your fucking mouth Adam. I chose him. I'm not changing my life because it isn't allowed. You're one to talk. Shifters aren't supposed to mate with Fairies you fucking know that and you're still in the relationship. Are you forgetting that males carry children in his race? That you have a higher chance of being caught or is it the fact he is carrying your child and you are scared that something would happen to him." I snarl at him.

Adam hands pin me onto the couch glaring down at me. "Shut your motherfucking mouth before I rip that Devils heart out. You have no idea how hard it is for Brad to hide the fact he is. How hard it is for him not to be able to tell anyone because I'm a fucking shifter." He snarls at me, and I choke because of the lack of air shoving at him and he lets go and I cough trying to breathe right.

"I think you should go, just call me when we have the next show." I say to him not looking him in the eyes, I'm close to breaking.

"Tommy I'm"-

"Go!" There's a slam of the door and I break down and head to my bedroom and I don't know how long I lay there sobbing on the bed.

* * *

"Tommy. There's one thing I have to do to complete mating with you." Cassidy's voice breaks my thoughts on what happened to Brad.

"What is it?" I whisper.

"I have to take your heart, if you trust me it will work." He says softly.

My eyes widen at the mention of it. If he goes through with it, I'll be a crossbreed, I swallow hard. "You can do it." I whisper.

_"He ate my ate my heart. Instead he's a monster in my bed."_

I don't hear what happens next, or even the fact my heart it ripped out, I don't know how I'm still breathing. I hear Cassidy swallow and I scream I can't stop screaming as my body is ranked with pain, I thrash against Cassidy's arms screaming, my voice going numb. Cassidy is muttering something in a tongue I don't understand and then everything goes black.

My breathing is faint, light. "Hey there pretty boy." Cassidy whispers against the shell of my ear.

Then I see my reflection in the mirror, a pair of small black leathery wings, a little smaller than Cassidy's wings. "Hey." I whisper.

"I half your heart. You have half of mine. Don't break it." He whispers against my ear.

"Thank you." I whisper. "Thank you."

And when he pulls me into a rough kiss, I can't but help but to thank Brad from the bottom of my heart because somehow I know he planned this all, and everything feels right even if the world is against everything me and Cassidy have. Even if they are against what we love, they can't change us and I understand Adam even more now why he couldn't give up.

"Hey sweetheart you welcome. " Brad giggles.

Where the fuck he came from I'll never know but I can't help to laugh with him as my new life with Cassidy begins with Brad and Adam to help us fight each step of the way.

_"That boy is a -er-er-er"_


End file.
